LOVELESSSxxx
by Mayi Saruza
Summary: Soy tu caballero mi deber es protegerte sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar, pero tu no eres solo mi reina si tuviera que decir una palabra para definir lo que eres para mi no dudaría en contestar "todo". Mal summary, un song fic sobre los sentimientos de Haj con la canción de LOVELESSSxxx de vocaloid, pasen y lean.


Hola mundo, llego aquí con una one-shot de mi pareja favorita de Blood+, HajixSaya. Este fic esta basado en la canción de Vocaloid que lleva el nombre de este titulo y es que al cantarla no pude evitar pensar que expresaba lo que sentia Haji hacia su reina, espero y les guste.

**Disclameir:** Blood+ no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños, al igual que la canción que es de SCL project y la adabtación que es propiedad de 21kibanaru.

* * *

Soy tu caballero, eso es lo que te contesté cuando preguntaste quién era, y es que eso soy, mi deber es protegerte sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar, pero tu no eres solo mi reina, el ser que debo proteger porque es mi obligación, si tuviera que decir una palabra para definir lo que eres para mi no dudaría en contestar "todo".

_Decirte adiós fue lo primero que debí hacer, _  
_si pudiera ser tan solo así_

El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha estado lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, cuántas lagrimas te he visto derramar, cuánta triste han reflejado tus ojos. Hay veces en las que pienso que todo seria mejor si no te hubiera conocido, pero esas ideas rápidamente abandonan mi mente, porque si eso fuera así seria la persona más infeliz del mundo.

_Puede haber fingido que no sentía dolor, _  
_cada mentira, una maldita espina_

Siempre con este rostro de indiferencia, serio y frío, incapaz de expresar lo que realmente se esconde en mi interior. Todo el tiempo me encargo de fingir que no me ocurre nada, aunque cada vez que lo haga la herida se incrementa en mi ser y este martirio se hace más doloroso.

_¿Y es qué acaso te a lastimado lo amable que yo fui por ti?_  
_Las lágrimas que tu derramaste sólo me lastimaron más_  
_Yo daría palabras sin corazón con tal de verte content _  
_Aunque tu no me quieras ver más_  
_Por que está bien, incluso si tu me odias_

¿Por qué ese rostro de sufrimiento? ¿por qué estas llorando?, comprende que todo haría con tal de verte feliz o ¿es qué es lo yo hago lo que te hace entristecer?  
Tu vida a estado llena de pesar y tristezas y aun así quieres seguir adelante hasta el final de esta guerra para que las personas que amas se encuentren bien sin importar cuanto debas sufrir en el proceso, pero el que sale más herido siempre soy yo, porque cada una te tus lagrimas me hieren hasta el fondo de mi alma.

Pídeme lo que quieras y sabes que lo cumpliré y si ese es tu deseo, haré todo lo que me digas sin importar cuanto me llegue a doler, si es que acaso tengo todavía una alma estoy dispuesto a darla si eso llega a hacerte feliz, incluso accedería a que me odies sin importar que mi corazón se colapse, pero encontraría la paz al saber que puedes sonreír.

_Escondí mis sueños y deseos, _  
_y mis sentimientos en mis corazón_  
_Aunque, aunque_  
_Quise confesarte lo que yo siento_  
_Nuestros mundos enteros terminarán_  
_Cuando destruya lo que en verdad quise_  
_Tal vez, tal vez_  
_Podrás ser feliz un día de estos_

_Lo que algún día tu poseíste, _  
_es aquellos que hace mucho perdí_  
_Que desaparece en mi interior cayendo en una gran depresión_

Te amo, estoy completamente seguro de eso, lo he hecho desde hace casi cien años y estoy seguro de que siempre lo haré, toda tu eres única, cada detalle de tu personalidad me fascinan, tu suave cabello cayendo casi de forma ilícita sobre tu hermoso rostro, el cual despejo muy seguido de tu frente solo para permitirme ver tus bellos ojos castaños y poder deleitarme, aunque sea por instantes, de la textura de tu piel.

Simplemente son innumerables las razones por las que me siento de esta forma hacia ti, pero todo esto lo he escondido en mi corazón, todas los sueños he ilusiones absurdas en las que correspondes estos sentimientos y somos felices toda la eternidad, pero se que son tan solo ideas estupidas que jamás se cumplirán, sin importar cuanto lo anhele.  
Tantas veces he intentando decirte lo que siento, pero se que no debo de hacerlo, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar la extraña relación que llevamos y que me pidas que me aparte de tu lado, lo ultimo que deseo es que te sientas incomoda a mi lado o el llegar a darte otra preocupación.

A pesar de que te amo tanto hay algo que tengo que cumplir, aquella promesa que me hiciste hacerte cuando salimos de el Zoológico, matarte, eso es lo que debo de hacer aunque pierda la cordura al hacerlo, pero ese es tu deseo y mi deber como tu caballero es cumplirlo, así como he cumplido todas tus peticiones por más mínimas que sean, todo para liberarte de el peso que llevas encima, todos los pesares y problemas que has pasado para que le des fin a todo esto con la muerte de tu propia hermana y también la tuya, siendo yo tu verdugo. Todo lo que soy desaparecerá en ese momento, nuestros mundos enteros terminarán cuando de fin a tu existencia, a lo que más quiero.  
Ojala y pudiera hacerte feliz como lo hicieron esas personas en Okinawa, tu nueva familia, nada me traería más alegría que el poder hacerte sonreír como lo hacías con ellos, pero creo que, tal y como lo dijo ese caballero, lo único que te causo es tristeza, espero y puedas ser feliz un día de estos.

Toda aquella alegría que algún día tu poseíste es aquello que hace mucho perdí, toda esa felicidad se fue con la tuya hace tanto tiempo y hoy colapsa en mi interior.

_Resuena un eco suavemente en mi interior, _  
_acaso si te matara me sentiría mejor_

Una voz aparece dentro de mi y me pone a pensar que tal vez si llego a cumplir con mi promesa todo terminará y podré estar en paz, pero eso es simplemente estupido, tú eres todo para mí y mi vida se irá con la tuya.

_Incluso te dije aquella noche: Si no me dejas amarte_  
_Entonces no tiene sentido para mí seguir viviendo_

Recuerdo aquella noche mientras dormías pacidamente en tu cama el como te dije todo lo que siento por ti, es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo. Por favor permíteme permanecer a tu lado para servirte, no te pido que correspondas esto, solo que me dejes estar contigo, ser tu caballero, yo puedo guardar todo esto y jamás decírtelo, pero no me pidas que deje de amarte porque jamás podré hacerlo, mi vida perdería su sentido si lo hiciera, no me pidas deshacerme de este sentimiento que da rumbo a mi existencia, si mi amor por ti desapareciera perdería la humanidad que me queda y mi propia cordura transformándome en una de esas criaturas que tanto desprecias por arruinar tu vida y que anhelas destruir por completo aunque te incluyas en esos planes de exterminio.

_Alzaré la mirada para fingir que en mi vida nunca te vi_  
_Entonces dime si olvidarás_  
_estos pensamientos imperfectos de una vez_

¿Cómo esperas que termine con tu vida? ¿cómo crees que lograré sobreviviré sin ti? No pudo simplemente alzar la mirada y fingir que estos cien años no pasaron y que jamás te conocí, no podría pasar una eternidad sin ti. Y dime, ¿tú podrás olvidar todo esto? Lo has hecho otras veces, cierras los ojos, caes en un sueño profundo y duermes por treinta años, treinta años en que me siento vacío, pero en mi permanece la esperanza de que despertaras. Simplemente no puedo imaginar una vida en la que no despiertes nunca, en la que no quede en mi esperanza alguna de que tu sueño desaparezca y abras lo ojos.

_Abrazaré tu cuerpo fuertemente _  
_para evitar que se siga destruyendo_  
_Así, así_  
_Todo daría por parar el tiempo_  
_Lo que me prometiste aquel día, _  
_que no cumplirías con mi castigo_  
_Tu voz, tu voz_  
_Suavemente se va desvaneciendo, _  
_el cielo se despedaza_

_Escondí mis sueños y deseos, _  
_y mis sentimientos en mis corazón_  
_Aunque, aunque_  
_Quise confesarte lo que yo siento_  
_Nuestros mundos enteros terminarán_  
_Cuando destruya lo que en verdad quise_  
_Tal vez, tal vez_  
_Podrás ser feliz un día de estos_

_Se esfumará el momento en que, recorrimos este sendero, _  
_Un día donde la traición ya no exista nunca más, tal vez lleguemos a renacer_

Como tu lo hiciste aquella vez en el Zoológico cuando recién aparecí en tu vida, te abrasaré fuertemente para evitar que termines rompiéndote, desahógate y olvida todo, lo qué daría por parar el tiempo en este instante y que tus pesares desaparecieran, tal vez no debí de hacerte despertar y alejarte de las personas que se convirtieron en tu familia.

La promesa que me hiciste aquel día de viajar juntos por el mundo, se va opacando volviéndose inaudible y con ella las esperanzas de alegría.

El cielo se despedaza al igual que toda la inocencia en ti, esos sueños y deseos de felicidad al igual que los míos que se destruyen y se corrompen al igual que mi alma y mente en el momento en que tenga que cumplir con lo que prometí, ese trágico día que se está acercando a pasos agigantados y que me hace el desear que caigas en tu letargo antes de que pueda llegar a hacerte daño y así después de treinta años despiertes sin saber nada y puedas vivir ignorante de tu trágico pasado, pero si tengo que cumplir con tu deseo de morir no dudaría en arrancar mi propia vida y así, algún día, si las reencarnaciones u otras vidas existen, podríamos nacer de nuevo y vivir felices. Dicen que las tristezas de una vida son sonrisas en la siguiente, así que sin duda vivirías rodeada de alegría. Si eso ocurriera, me gustaría conocerte y sin duda me enamoraría de ti de nuevo, ahora solo puedo esperar lo que traiga el destino.

_Nakurunaisa, siempre te amaré, Saya._

* * *

Bueno, ya está, por favor expresen que les pareció y dejen un Review, eso me haria tan feliz :3


End file.
